Hannah Montana Sound Track To Your Life
by fluffo89
Summary: Miley is on cloud nine, Jake is coming back, the school year is almost over and concerning Hannah Montana her newest song is number one on the charts what could possibly but a damper on her life, her too perfect cousin Caitlin coming for a visit.
1. Mr Brightside

I don't own Hannah Montana or any of its characters!

This is my first Hannah Montana fiction so any feedback is good if you all think this is crap than I wont bother writing it so with out further ado chapter 1

P.S. I dont own Ashley Parker Angles's song Sound Track To Your Life title either

* * *

Sound Track To Your Life

Miley is on cloud nine, Jake is coming back, the school year is almost over and concerning Hannah Montana her newest song is number one on the charts what could possibly but a damper on her life, her too perfect cousin Caitlin coming for a visit. How ever Miley and Caitlin might find our there more alike than they are different

Miley Lilly and Oliver were sitting at their favorite table at the snack stand with their jumbo sized Smoothies discussing their up coming week and more importantly the up coming summer vacation.

"I can't believe it Miley, Jake coming back"

"Yeah I can see you when he gets here" Miley got a dreamy look in her eyes "sup Jake" she said dreamily mocking Lilly, Lilly stared at her un enthused

"Your not funny" she said flatly " I do not talk to him like that" Miley and Oliver both looked at her

"What I don't" she defended the sounds of a cell phone ringing suddenly disrupted the conversation

"Its the Hannah phone!" screeched Lilly almost leaping across the tabletop to grab it before Miley could

"No, it's the Miley phone!" corrected Miley holding the phone out of Lilly's reach

"Oh," said Lilly from her spot on top of the table "well are ya gonna answer it?" she asked. Miley rolled her eyes and read the ID, Caitlin, and moaned

"Its my cousin" she hit accept call

"Hey Caitlin"

"Miley!" said the girl on the opposite end of the phone happily "how is my favorite cousin!"

"I'm your only cousin"  
"exactly hence your my favorite!"

"I'm just peachy how about you?"

"I'm just spiffy finishing up packing I can't wait to see you"

"Me eith-" Miley stopped what did she just say "wait what?" she asked

"Didn't your dad tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm coming down for the week your dad said school lets out in a day or two"

"Yeha but…" Miley started "I think that would be grreeeeaaaattt" Miley forced her self to say

"Well I must be going tootles"

"Yeah tootles" said Miley happily with a smile on her face as soon as she shut her cell phone the smile dropped she groaned and somewhat slammed her head on the table

"What just happen?" asked Oliver

"My cousins coming down for a week" moaned Miley from her position on the table  
"oh that's great I get to meet more of the Stewart family" Lilly said happily "is she nice?" Miley looked up and glared at Lilly. Miley she resembled the girl from 'The Ring' with her hair falling in her eyes

"I think that would be a no." added Oliver

Robbie Ray Stewart was busy fixing himself an overly large bowl of ice-cream with the works he was just finishing it off with whipped cream when Miley stormed in

"DADDY!" she yelled form the doorway a moment later she stormed her way to the kitchen counter Robbie stopped the whipped cream can still hovering over his ice cream

"Yes Darlin'?" he asked a tad scared

"Why didn't you tell me Caitlin was coming!?"

"Now where did ya hear something like that?" he said putting down the whipped cream can

"From Caitlin" Miley said flatly and unpleased

"Well I don't know why she would say a thing like that we haven't even"

"Daddy!" Miley said sternly not believing a single word of his just started story Robbie sighed

"Your aunt Dolly and I thought it would be nice for you two to hang out it was supposed to be a surprise "

"You know I can't stand her"

"Now don't say that darlin', you two were like biscuits and gravy when you were kids, what happened"

"I don't' know added Miley she just changed"

"Its been two and a half years since you both last saw each other, I can say you've changed a lot too, can't you give her a chance"

"Do I have to daddy, can't we say were busy, I mean we Kind of are, cuzz of the Hannah things coming up and Jakes coming back and"

"Jake, Jake Ryan? Why does he count as a conflict in the random events I can come up with to avoid Caitlin" her father asked curiously

"Um…about that….funny story" Miley was saved by the phone ringing Jackson came running in from seemingly no where"

"I got it!" he yelled making a mad dash to the phone how ever his dad picked up only second before he could

"Yello" he answered then hung up

"You got lucky" he said to Miley "Lilly incoming" he yelled to Jackson, Jackson grabbed the door

"Three"

"Two"

"Miley so I've been thinking, and I know that your not to thrilled about you cousin coming" Lilly said as she skated into the house and stopped on a dime right before the kitchen counter "so I've been think about some stuff we could do with her, we meaning me and Oliver. I mean we would take a bullet for you Miley so that way you can deal with Jake and all of the Hannah stuff and Oliver and I can deal…with…" Lilly stopped realizing Robbie, Miley and Jackson were starring at her oddly

"What?"

"Miley I understand that you and your cousin haven't gotten along that well but cant you give her a chance and not try to pawn her off on your two best friends she's not that bad"

"Cousin Caitlin coming since when? I haven't seen her in forever!" said Jackson. Miley looked to Lilly who had a hopeful look on her face she was excited to meet her cousin, her dad wanted them to try and have the friendship that they used to Miley looked at the floor a moment 'its only a week" she thought 'it can't be that bad' then she inhaled deeply

"Okay, I can try" Miley reluctantly said

* * *

whoot chapter 1 please review!! I'll put more up if reviews are good 


	2. Disconnected

Yea a reviewer!! Thank you so much jilley4ever for reviewing but please I need more tha one reader please I'll cry. Just kidding but here is chapter 2

* * *

"Lilly can I borrow you today after school" Miley asked urgently to her best friend

"Sure but I need to go home and drop off my stuff first I'm not lugging the half of my locker all night"

"Oh sweet nibbles I still need to take down all the stuff in mine" added Miley

"Well, that sounds fun say hi to the mice's for me" Lilly added Miley just glared at her

It was the last and final day of school a time to be celebrated only in Miley's case she was dreading to see the hour of three o'clock come she was even dreading the hour of seven o clock more than three. After school Miley came home an sat down right at the door waiting for Lilly to come flying in on her skate board the phone range and with out even answering it Miley flung open the door as Lilly rolled her way into the living room

"Miles usually when people call you answer the phone"

"Yeah, yeah no time to my room" said Miley dragging Lilly up the stairs

"Hey, hey, hey" protested Lilly breaking Miley's death grip on her arm once they were both in Miley's room

"What is up with you today, you were crazy strange in school all day today, now your freaking out over some thing that I'm totally un aware of"

"My cousin arrives tonight! Now help I need something to wear!" Miley said as if it were a life and death situation she find something to wear

"What's wrong wit what you have on, it looks fine" said Lilly Miley's outfit was cute a pair of faded jeans with vintage looking patches on the back pockets and a tee-shirt that was navy blue with a mock faded picture on it similar to the vintage blue rose flowery patches on her blue jeans.

"This?" Miley said " you want me to wear this have you lost it this is Caitlin Stewart coming I'll look like a troll in this come on Lilly this is and emergency!" Miley protested she hit the button in her closed that opened the entrance to the Hannah closet

"I thought you said this was off limits to anything that was non Hanna Montana"

"Yeah well desperate times call for desperate measures," said Miley as she was already flinging trough the racks of clothes

"Miley!" said Lilly well she more yelled grabbing both of Miley's hands to stop her and he mad search trough the clothes  
"would you care to explain why your freaking out over your cousin coming I thought you couldn't stand her so why care what you look like"

"No I don't want to explain and be the best friend that I know and love and find a pair of shoes that would match this" she said removing a very expensive looking pastel blue top and taking off running to the racks where pants and skits were located

"Miley!" Lilly again yelled "this is crazy just tell me what's up?" she asked concerned Miley stopped looking though clothes she walked over and took a seat on the ledge of her rotating cloths rack she stared at the floor and sighed Lilly walked over and joined her

"Caitlin and I used to be great friends but, like I said, she started changing she got really into her music and theater. She helped inspire me to want to get into music. She gave me guitar lessons when I was six, she got accepted into a theater school, like the best in the country up in New York. She's the golden child of our family everything is just Caitlin this, and Caitlin that, oh Caitlin so pretty, and she's so just great, she's so smart, she too perfect I mean it she's like Barbie"

"So your jealous of her? And how can she be the golden child your Hanna Montana that is like crazy bigger than a theater school"

"That's it Lilly, so few people know I'm Hannah I don't even tell a lot of my family because if word spreads my secret is out"

"Exactly how many people do know your Hannah?" Lilly asked questioningly

"My dad, Jackson, you, Oliver, Aunt Dolly and…. that's about it" said Miley truthfully: "and I'm not jealous its just hard to look good when your walking next to life size Barbie"

"Miley she cant be tat pretty no one is and your adorable"

"I don't need adorable I need like amazingly gorgeous!!" Miley said making an attempt to take off back to her search for something amazing to wear how ever Lilly caught he by the neck of her shirt and pulled her back down

"Miles" she said sternly " how about we do this, you stay in what your wearing, it looks

fine and you" Lilly got up and grabbed a gold belt "put on that" she said tossing it o Miley "aaaannnnnndddd" she said looking around "ah ha these!" She said snatching a pair of gold ballets flats "well put a little more curl in your hair and do your makeup you'll be fine, just be you, besides she cant be that bad" Lilly added Miley gave a slight laugh

"Thanks Lilly your like the most amazing best friend I could ever have" Lilly smiles proudly

"Oh I know!" she said happily

* * *

so what shall happen once Caitlin arrives, wait and see!! 


	3. Perfectly

I am sooooooo sorry for no up date with my story in like forever but my life had been crazy I have voice lesson twce a week now plus two auditions a winter dance show casing to prepare for and we just had a death in my family so funeral arrangements were crazy all last week but everything has clamed down a bit and whoot I can up date so I got this up a little quickly I will look for typos this week and fix what I find so no worries IrockHARDERthanYOU I'm working on the proofing! And thanks to all of my reviewers!

* * *

Lilly and Miley made their way down stairs when Miley's dad called up Oliver had arrived

"Whoa what's the occasion?" asked Miley's dad. Miley's hair had been re curled still looking natural but a little more defined her eyes were slightly black and Smokey with lots of gold shimmer and pale pink lip gloss

"Nothing, just wanted to look good for cousin Caitlin"

"We'll I'm off to the airport to pick her up and her guest"

"She's bringing a friend!?" Miley said perking up slightly she wouldn't have to deal with her

"Yes, Melissa, I think was her name. Anyway she's from the theater school. So I'll be back in a half an hour tops, JACKSON!" he yelled Jackson came flying in looking more like he was attempting to be a Hollister model than Jackson

"Do I even wanna to know" Robbie asked

"What? Is a crime to look good for cousin Caitlin and guest?" Jackson looked around at the odd stares he was getting "whoa Miley what's up with you!?"

"Nothing just looking good for cousin Caitlin" she said sweetly yet sarcastically the same time

"oh-kay well before I get roped into the 'Extreme Make Over: Stewart Edition' I'm going to the air port and Jackson your coming to"

"Yes sir!" he said excitedly as they left and the door shut Miley again groaned and slammed her head on the table

"Why, why, why" she repeatedly asked from her position on the table

"Come on Miley!" A half an hour passed all to fast Miley had to explain to Oliver almost exactly what she had explained to Lilly earlier that day

"We'll gimmie a visual here because just the over all 'she's gorgeous' doesn't help" Miley and Lilly glared at him

"She's blond, tall, perfect skin, tan form her over use of tanning salons, she like Paris Hilton I swear" Miley said she than shuttered "gah I hate her"

"I'd wipe that smile off you face if I were you Oaken" Lilly said flatly the sounds of a car door being shut Miley again groaned

"Come on Miles she can't be that bad!" Lilly said to try and make her feel better

"You have no idea" Miley said the door opened

"Where is my favorite cousin!" rang a sing songy voice "Miley!!" screeched the voice form the door way spotting Miley at the table then a blur of pink went flying by to hug Miley once the blur had stopped Lilly and Oliver suddenly understood what Miley meant "hey Caitlin" Miley said sweetly

"Oh are these you friends?" she asked

"um…yeah that's Lilly and Oliver"

"Hi" said Lilly with her mouth hanging wide open

"Whoa" was all Oliver could utter at the girl in front of him. Her hair was light medium blonde that had bleach bond highlights running all trough it, her hair came only three or four inches past her up shoulders it was layered with side swept bangs her eyes were a greenish blue and made up very well not that this girl needed makeup she had a perfect figure it was obvious she took after Aunt Dolly in more ways than one, but she knew how to play up what she had she wore a simple pastel pink tee-shirt and some destroyed denim jeans with checked pink and gray vans she was all and all ….perfect.

"Oh yeah Caitlin just leave me out in the car with your family came another female voice who Miley assumed was Caitlin's friend she had the slightest hindering of a British or Australian accent her friend was almost as perfect as her it was like the burnet version Caitlin and a tad more skater looking. She wore darker jeans and an army green tee-shirt that had ARMY written on t in gold lettering her chestnut brown hair went to her lower back and was pin straight with some blond highlights ruining trough it Miley smiled

"It's so great to finally see you again' she said as nicely as she possibly could

'This is going to be one long week' she thought as she uttered those words.

* * *

Okay so I got Caitlin to the Stewarts no thins will get interesting! 


End file.
